


Gay or European

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Talking, new video, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is doing a YouNow and someone asks "New video?" and he gives hints to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay or European

P.O.V: Dan

It was Tuesday, Tuesday night to be precise. And what do I usually do? Go live on YouNow! I was quite some time already into the liveshow when someone in the chat mention New DINOF video. 

“New danisnotonfire video?” I stated. “Uhhmm, yes I have a few I’m thinking of in the works buuuut me and phil, and Jule and Jaelin and…. Maeve and Kate- We made a video with them and it should be up very soon! Hahaha….” I rushed, speeding up the soundwaves that I produced. My eyes flicked to the abundance of letters in the chat. One question caught my eyes. “What is it? It’s sorta, well? Jule asked me if I would re-create - sorta? - a video and at first, I just wasn’t sure? I mean, it’s very different from a danisnotonfire kind of video and how I want to present who I am, myself to you guys…. buuut eventually I said why not? I mean, you know? We only live once and we have to step out of our comfort zone once and awhile and experience new things. So, all of us, me and Phil and Jule’s pack O’ mates got together and we filmed this unusual video... Surprisingly, it was fun!! If I am being completely honest, I wasn’t too sure about this plannnn. At first-” I started a new sentence and then completely redirected it. “IIII-, I still don’t know how I will feel knowing this will be uploaded to everyone to see. Jule’s probably editing the bloopers and outtakes from the video as we speak. As we have this lil’ chit-chatty de’snizzle! But yeah,” I pause to laugh uneasily. “This girl is something. Never thought I would recreate - sorta - that video. I mean I’ve seen it, not because I watch it a lot! It was just a you know, a snigamajigallie. A suggesting and it’s just one of those moments you look at from a different perspective and you think to yourself ‘Why? Why am I doing this?’ But I’m glad it happened! All of us had a really good time! I mean, it was indeed from the musical from the movie that inspired me to become a law-” I abruptly stopped, acknowledging I’ve said too much. “Hahah, uhhhh, I mean meow meow!” I blink, registering what I said momentarily. Staring directly at the webcam. “Did I just said meow meow? Oh God! Now, I know I’ve been spending waay to much time with Jule! Soooooo um, yeah! Expect that snazzy music vid in da futes and…. try new things?” I smiled awkwardly. “Okay.” 

Sometime in the future of that week, JulienneJc uploads a new video called: Gay or European - The Phansical


End file.
